The Sound of Bells
by wildrosesforever
Summary: Shizu Himura a student of our fav skool Gallagher academy for young women,she gets transfered to Cross academy and upon arriving recieves a very distrubing phone call...not only that but the chairman knows her and where does the pureblood fit in?


**My first crossover XD tehe it's between vampire knight and Gallagher girls wonder how it'll turn out….. btw I'm going to be making up some stuff….. Okay maybe a LOT of stuff…. And defiantly some OCish characters so don't kill me; I'm not ready to die yet :P**

* * *

><p>The Sound of Bells<p>

_Prologue _

_ "Kaien please find a suitable adoptive parent for my precious daughter, I'm afraid I can no longer protect her. I need to fight this without a distraction, and I almost positive that the Kuran's would not be pleased if I took her with me." Saya said a wry smile on her beautiful face. The people in the living room of Kaien Cross's home at the time were Saya Himura, her daughter, and Rachel Morgan._

_ "I understand Saya; if you want a suitable parent, Rachel is most suitable." Kaien said. Rachel rose to her feet and bowed._

_ "I would be honored to become the child's guardian, if you do not mind her attending my school when she is old enough?" she said._

_ "What type of school?" Saya asked._

_ "It's a school for spies, of course I would have no intention of making her an official spy, but I think the training she would receive there would help her in the future when she returns to the world she was born into." Rachel says a small smile on her face._

_ "If you think so, Rachel Morgan from this day forth you are my daughter's guardian." Saya returns, straightening her spine, giving her the look of a very powerful woman. She handed the sleeping 5 year old child to Rachel. "Her memories have already been erased, it is temporary. When they return it will most likely be in a violent manner or she'll need to be bitten before she remembers. As of right now she is "human"."_

_ "Miss Saya may I ask the child's name?" _

_ "Yes her name is Shizu meaning_ silent_ because she's very calm and quiet. But I'm warning you from the time I've sent with her she is a very clever and perceptive girl." Saya said her face full of love. "I'll see you soon Shizu." And she was gone. Kaien turned to Rachel._

"_You're going back to America soon right." It wasn't a question. Rachel nodded,_

"_I hope your academy will come in handy in the near future."_

_Kaien chuckled," I suppose it will, since Kaname Kuran is attending." _

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

A Bell and an Unlucky Number

"Zu-zu, where are you!" my friend Macey called. I rolled my eyes at the stupid nickname. I silently left my perch and walked up next to her.

"You know," I started, she jumped and screeched.

"Don't do that!" she shouts. I gave her an innocent shrug. "Seriously, what are you, a freaking ninja?"

I giggled, "It's not my fault I don't make a lot of sounds. You should be used to it by now."

"Well I'm not. Anyway it's dinner time and we all have a going away gift for you," she smiled evilly.

"Okay," I said, "What language is it today?"

"Japanese, to celebrate your transfer." She said as we walked into the academy. I sighed quietly, Rachel decided on my transfer not me, but who was I to go against the Headmistress and the woman who raised me. Rachel was the Headmistress of Gallagher Academy for young women, a 'rich kid school' but actually it was a school for spies. Rachel had become my guardian when I was five years old. I didn't have any memories of the years before Rachel, according to her, she was asked to take care of me until my parents returned, but whatever. She got me in Japan, so I had to learn to speak English, even though I am Japanese I don't look like it. I was short, about five one, had hair so black it was blue and purple in some places, the length was pretty long. The locks of hair rested a little below my waist. Macey was actually the one who designed my hair cut, long layers and an exaggerated side bang that covered my left eye.

My eyes were a deep forest green color, pretty rare in any country if you ask me. My skin was white, so white that when I went outside at night it glowed faintly. Annoyed the crap out of me.

Macey and I walked in the Dining Hall; a chorus of voices greeted me in Japanese.

"Konnichiwa, Zu-zu-chan!"

"Konnichiwa," I returned getting a plate and some food. I sat with the usual group, Macey, Bex, Liz and Cammie.

"This is from all of us," Cammie said. Sliding a box across the table to me, I scooped it up and something inside jingled. I opened the box and pulled out a leather choker, on it dangled a little silver bell. I jingled it and raised an eyebrow.

"We don't want you to scare your new classmates, because you like to sneak up on people." Liz giggled.

"But the good news is the bell is interchangeable with this cross." Bex smiled. Handing me a really pretty gothic cross with an intricate pattern carved in the silver. I fastened the choker, leaving the bell on.

"Thank you everyone." I smiled. "I fully intend to wear this all the time."

"You better."

* * *

><p>Two days later I arrived at my new school, Cross Academy. Upon arriving I procrastinated before I went to meet the chairman, Rachel had not described him to be a… mature person. I stood in front of his office door; taking a deep breath and straightening my skirt and shirt. The bell around my neck jingled slightly, I smiled at the sound and I tapped on the door with my finger and entered.<p>

"Pardon the intrusion," I say, bowing as the door clicks shut.

"Not at all," a cheerful voice said. Someone else sighed. I straightened, and looked around. Six pairs of eyes turned towards me, the chairman sat behind the desk and then what looked like students were either standing in front of him or lounging on the couch. I stayed silent waiting for someone to speak, nobody did. I shifted my weight slightly, causing the bell to jingle again.

"Um…who are you?" a girl asked a small grin on her face.

"I'm Shizu, Shizu Himura," I said smiling back. I noticed three people stiffen. All male, two in white uniforms, one black. The young chairman leap out of his chair and hugged me. It took all my self control not to throw him off.

"Shizu, I almost didn't recognize you! You've grown so big and pretty too!" he gushed.

"Do I know you?" I asked eyes wide in shock. I was even more shocked when he started crying.

"You don't know me," he wailed then to the ceiling, "Rachel you're so mean, you didn't even tell her about me!" so he knows Rachel. The browned haired girl hit him in the head.

"Sorry about that. You're from America right? I'm Yuki Cross by the way," she greeted.

"Nice to meet you, and yeah…I am from America."

"Are you a returnee? Your Japanese is really good," Yuki commented. I frowned,

"I guess, I am, I'm adopted from here, does that qualify as returning?" I tilted my head.

"No way you're adopted, I am too," she smiled. I smiled back.

"Don't ignore us, Yuki-chan Shizu-chan!" Cross said smiling widely.

"Oh how rude of me, Shizu-chan—"

I interrupted, "Shizu, I don't like honorifics very much, not used to it. Sorry for interrupting."

"It's okay, anyway Shizu this is Zero Kiryuu," she pointed at the male in a day class uniform with silver hair, "He's a prefect like me. We guard the Night class from fan girls." Zero glared at me. I resisted the urge to flip him off; instead I gave him a wide smile, the one that everybody always thought of as menacing.

"Pleasure to meet you Zero," I stepped a bit closer, tilting my head slightly. "I know I'm pretty but can you not stare it's rather rude." I fluttered my eyelashes at him, the bell tinkled. His eyes widened a bit, Kaien snorted and Yuki giggled.

"You're the first person to not run away after being glared at by him, and the first to be sarcastic with him," she bit her lip.

"Not my problem, but if he feels the need to glare at every moving thing he should go to a therapist." I snorted crossing my arms and glaring right back at him.

"Anyway, on the couch is Ichijou Takuma **(A/N didn't know which came first so I guessed…) **the vice president of the Moon Dorm and Night class." She continued looking at the blonde greened male in a white uniform that stood up. He took my hand and kissed it, bowing.

"Pleasure to meet you Shizu," he winked. My hand fell to my side.

"Same to you," I bowed my head slightly.

"And this is Kaname Kuran the President of the Moon Dorm and Night class." Yuki blushed slightly. I grinned knowingly at her before turning to the dorm head. Holy hottie! My mind screamed, now that I think Zero and Ichijou were also _very _attractive. I can see why they, the Night class, had fan girls.

"Hello, "I greeted waving. He inclined his head in acknowledgement. Just then my phone went off. "Sorry," I said sheepishly, "excuse me for a moment." And with the Chairman's nod I answered.

"Hello?" I asked. No reply and then…. _Kyyyyyaaaaa! _**(That's a scream btw) **I jerked the phone away in surprise. I swear I was deaf in my left ear. Then I heard a panicked voice, but I couldn't make out the words then a startled cry being cut off by a gurgle. _Oh God…_

"_What the fuck is this_?" I demanded in English.

"_I finally found you, and you're completely undefended_. "A man's voice said. He chuckled sounding pleased.

"_What the hell was that scream_?" I demanded angrily. He laughed again.

"_A death cry, a beautiful sound is it not. It's my favorite sound; I wonder what yours sounds like." _ I clenched my fist, pissed. I heard the phone crack under my death gripe.

"_And you'll never find out_," I hissed through clenched teeth.

"_We will see, just remember, you're undefended, alone, and you're_ mine, _Shizu_." And the line went dead. I was left staring at blinking numbers and completely unaware of the looks I got from the two Night class students. Who as it turns out had really good hearing _and_ just to add sugar on top, could in fact speak English. I did not, as it turns out, miss the glance they shared.

* * *

><p><strong>(Change point of view…..now )<strong>

The conversation Shizu was having was not one a friend or a concerned parent would typically have, Yuki noted watching Shizu's face contort in anger and a little confusion and was that… disgust? Yuki wished she knew what Shizu was saying, the whole conversation was in English, now she wished hadn't fallen asleep in English class everyday…

Shizu hung up and just as Yuki opened her mouth to ask what the call was about she began to furiously type and she hit the send button. Placing the phone back on her ear. Another call?

Shizu's face went blank, void of any emotion, as she talked rapidly in English. Yuki paled just watching her face, such a scary expression.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back to Original point of view tehe)<strong>

I called the best computer tech I knew.

"_Liz, can you do me a favor?"_ I asked, voice dead.

_"Sure_," she chirped, "_what's up_?"

"_Well you're the best computer genius I know… I need you to hack my phone and trace the last call I had. And put Cammie on the phone please."_ Liz was silent for a moment.

"_Got it, it'll take me 30 seconds but I'll get Cammie first,"_ she said finally. She smartly didn't ask the reason, gotta love spies, they really understand when you don't want to give a reason for something.

_"Zu-zu did something happen?"_ Cammie's voice asked.

"_Maybe,"_ I muttered, and then launched into a rundown of what had just transpired. She was silent. I braced for the explosion,

"_OH MY F'ING GOD ZU-ZU! ARE YOU ALRIGHT, THAT BASTARD IF I EVER MEET HIM I'LL WHIP HIS ASS INTO ETERNAL SLEEP!_" she shouted.

"_Really, eternal sleep that's the best you could come up with? I'm disappointed my dear Cammie." _I said sarcastically.

"_Shut up, I'm pissed right now, I'm getting Mom,"_ she warned. I heard the phone passed to Liz.

"_I got the coordinates to where the call was made, I'll text them over now, but Zu-zu you're not gonna like it…"_ she trailed off worriedly. My phone pinged and my eyes widened, I flicked a glance up at the window, eyes narrow, trying to see into the dark night. "_He's not there anymore though,"_ Liz hurried on.

"_Keep a track on his phone; if he comes within a mile of this school or town, I want to know about it. Tell Rachel to call me later, I'm being rude to the people around me."_

"_Okay and by the way, what did you say to Cammie she raging about some bastard and_ _how she'll put him to eternal sleep?"_ she questioned.

"_Don't ask, gotta go, bye."_ And I hung up.

I looked at the faces around me, "Really sorry about that, my mom needed some help with something, but I'll tell her the answer later." I lied smoothly, a small smile on my face.

"Not a problem was that Rachel?" he asked. I nodded, "What did she need?"

"Nothing really just some things that she wanted me to sort out," I shrugged in my 'no big deal' way.

"Oh, really. Well you must be tired, your uniforms and luggage are already in your room. You are room number 13," Cross said handing me a key.

I sighed, the irony, "13 is such an unlucky number." A smirk was on my face as I tucked to key up my sleeve and slide it under the hair ties on my wrist. "Good night," I bowed and with one last look at the window I left.

* * *

><p><strong>(Changing point of view again!)<strong>

"Kaname-kun you seem surprised." Kaien grinned at the emotionless vampire in front of him.

"I'll admit it once, I was not expecting to see that, Shizu Himura, I thought she died when the Himura household burned down 12 years ago?" said the bemused Pureblood prince.

"Ah Kaname-kun don't believe everything you hear," Kaien said wickedly. "The Himura Clan is very much alive, I believe, though I must admit I haven't heard from Saya in the past year and a half, I hope she wasn't killed." Kaien continued, brow furrowing.

"Hn," Kaname muttered distracted.

"I'm also worried for that little princess, I'm afraid that man will come looking for her."

"Man?" Kaname asked the earlier conversation Shizu had with the man replayed in his mind. He knew the voice was familiar, but it was too muffled to clearly hear it.

"Oh right, that part wasn't released to the public. Would you like to know the real reason the Himura Clan went into hiding Kana-me-kun?" Kaien sang. Kaname didn't answer knowing the ditzy chairman would tell him anyways.

"Like your family, it was also Rido; this was before Yuki was born, before he became obsessed with her." Kaien ignored how anger flared in the vampires eyes when he said Rido. "The Kuran's and Himura's were always a close, and that's when Rido met baby Shizu. As a vampire Shizu had the _most _appealing scent, even her parents had problems being near her without being thirsty. Well knowing Rido he became obsessed, big surprise there, and tried multiple times to kidnap and kill Shizu. The Himura's sprung into to immediate action as expected, but in the end," Kaien sighed sadly. "They were forced to put Shizu's vampire instincts to sleep, and I sent her to live with my friend Rachel in America. Actually, when Rido attacked your home for Yuki, your mother got the idea to put Yuki's instincts to sleep from the Himura couple. Except Shizu's father did the ceremony not her mother. I don't think Saya even knew what her husband was doing while she was pleading with the council to arrest Rido."

"That doesn't explain why she's here," Kaname said.

"She's what 17 now, the last time I talked to Saya she said and I quote, '_It's time for Shizu to_ _return_' and when I didn't hear anymore from her I called Rachel and told her it was time she was brought here, like we originally planned." Kaien grinned suddenly. "I'm shocked Kaname are you not happy to see one of your bride candidates?" the glare said it all….he wasn't happy to _have _bride candidates.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back to original POV)<strong>

After hanging up with Rachel I fell asleep with one thought;

_That creepy son of a bitch needs to go dig a hole and slowly die in it…._

* * *

><p><strong>For those who don't know who she's cursing its death scream creeper guy, <strong>

**Well I think this crossover is better than all of my stories put together, but I wanna know what you guys think so please review**

**Also I don't know how often ill update… it took me a month and a half just to type this but I mostly blame my brother for that, the stupid –insert your fav swear here- wouldn't give me the computer and I have school crap to deal with anyway thanks for reading! See you next time I update! P.S is that a good chapter title? Any suggestion is appreciated ^.^**


End file.
